


we are children of the sun (we're falling, burning, out of control)

by pipalypso (pinklemonadelesbian)



Series: Godswap AU [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AYY, Apollo!Frank, Apollo!Jason, Apollo!Lacy, Calypso is Calypso, Demeter!Leo, Family, Gen, apollo!annabeth, godly siblings, godswap au, side jercy & pipabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonadelesbian/pseuds/pipalypso
Summary: People usually assume Jason and Annabeth are siblings. Which, they are, but sometimes they wish people would just notice Frank too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write platonic frasabeth godswap au. Part of the daisy dukes universe.

People usually assume Jason and Annabeth are siblings. It's the blond-hair-blue-eyes thing, the charming Superman attitude (awkward but totally kickass. Also, dashing as all hell. Will save your mother and wink at you. But is it really flirting if they don't seem to know the affect it has?), the determined, save-the-world type. They're practically carbon copies of each other, until you get to know them.

It's a facade they've cultivated well. In actuality, Jason is reserved and sort of agressive, stern, sometimes patronizing, but kind and gentle to the people he cares about, if a bit snarky. And Annabeth, Annabeth is cunning, street smart, angry at the world, quick with a sword (or about any weapon you shove her way) and quicker with a word. Efficient, clever. Seems cold, is actually a big old softy, and, ok that kind of applies to both of them, but.

But the point is, they're different, despite the joint personality they've created.

Despite that, they  _are_ siblings. Legally and godly. The Chases adopted Jason as a favor to Hera, who for some reason took a shine to him.

And then there's Frank.

Frank is... awkward. Strange. Serious. Pudgy. Bad at sports. Not blond-blue-eyed Superman. Black-haired-brown-eyed... Somebody. 

At least, that's what most people say. They're wrong, of course. Just like they are about everything else.

Frank is funny. Frank is charming. Frank is strong. Frank can lift about anything. Frank could probably crush you, but he never would--- unless you were hurting his siblings. His friends. Frank is kind and good and handsome. Yes, Frank is pudgy, yes, Frank is bad at sports. No, he is not ugly. No, he is not lazy. Or bad. Or stupid. 

He is good.

He is kind.

He is smart.

He is their little brother, and

 

And, just once, they wish someone would ask them if he was. Just once they want to say "yes, this is Frank. He's our little brother."

Just once they want to be met with smiles and nods, not shock and silence.

Just once.

It would be nice.

It would be good. 

And then maybe, maybe maybe maybe, Frank would stop looking so lonely all of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to do something from frank's p o v, yk

He just like, really wants to ask them if they're ok. Not like--- ok, ok. They're not ok. There's a whole world of trauma that comes with being a child of a god. He knows this intimately. 

 

So, yeah, he knows they're not ok. 

But he wants to know if  _they're_ ok, with each other, because. Well.

 

He's only seen one other pair of godly siblings fight, really fight, Drew and Percy. He wasn't very sure what it was about at the time, but later he heard Piper telling Annabeth that Percy just wanted to protect Drew, and Drew just wanted to be loved by their father. 

She sounded sad. Resigned. Angry, too, but Piper always sounded angry when she spoke of her father.

 

Anyways, he's only seen one pair of godly siblings fight---and it wasn't like this at all, but Jason and Annabeth are certainly fighting. If you didn't know them well---and Frank knows them very well---you'd think they were just sharing a comfortable silence.

But Frank can see the way they're avoiding each other's gazes, the careful distance between them. And then there's the way Annabeth is tapping her fingers agitatedly, the way she frowns down at the carving she was working on (for Piper, of course.)

And then... Jason. Jason's been staring at his book for over an hour without turning a single page, and he keeps taking off his glasses and rubbing them clean, even though they're practically sparkling, and his mouth keeps twitching down into a grimace, before he smooths out his face into a placid facade.

So, yeah. Definitely fighting.

 

Frank sighs, loudly, knowing it'll get their attention. Sure enough, they snap to attention like well trained soldiers, or a pair of guard dogs, and something twinges uncomfortably beneath his ribcage.

"Are you ok? Did--- is something wrong?" Annabeth asks, slightly awkwardly. She isn't very good with  _feelings_ , their Annabeth. 

Jason just offers him a small smile, visibly willing his shoulders to relax.

"It's the book, isn't it?" He asks, looking at his copy with palpable disgust. It's Catcher in the Rhye, school ordered, and it totally sucks.

But enough of that. Frank fixes them with a stern, don't-you-dare-bullshit-me stare. 

"You two," he says slowly, and they almost look guilty (although Annabeth is more flint-eyed than anything, shoulders squared, chin up), and he knows he's right, "Are fighting. What's going on?" He says it like he's talking about the end of the world---which they've face many times, together. And it kind of is, because while Jason and Annabeth may not always _like_ each other, they're always a team. Always on the same side.

 

They stare at him for a long while, the silence dragging out uncomfortably, and Frank is about to just change the subject, when Jason shakes his head.

"I'm moving out," he says. "Percy and I found the place. It's... in California."

And, oh.

Frank looks at Annabeth; her eyes are trained on the ground, and she's frowning furiously, but he finds no anger in her. Only hurt. Only abandonment. Only old wounds resurfacing.

 

"Annabeth," he says wearily. She glances up at him, fire in her eyes, and he just shakes his head.

"Annabeth."

"It's not fair," she mutters, heat infused in her words. If he was anyone else, he would be surprised she isn't yelling. But Annabeth has always liked her privacy, and if she yelled here, people would start listening.

He shakes his head, and glances at Jason, who's staring at the two of them stonily. Now, Jason---Jason's actually angry, and isn't this a mess? Annabeth is feeling abandoned, and he gets it, because they  _just_ became closer, after everything they'd been through. But Jason just wants to move in with his boyfriend. With normal people, with normal lives, it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

And yet here they are.

 

"Annabeth," he says slowly, gently.

"Annabeth, we need to just... let him go. He isn't going to disappear forever, or anything like that. You know this."

 

She glares at him, but he reaches out to her, pulls her in. She relaxes immediately, and he grins. People might not recognize them as siblings, like, ever, but they're closer than Jason and Annabeth in some ways. In most ways, if he's being honest. And if he's being really honest, which he isn't, usually, he likes it. A lot. It's a point of pride.

He looks over at Jason, who has a carefully blank look on his face, and is eying them almost warily.

"Jason," Frank says calmy. Sternly. Jason squares his shoulders, chin up.

"Why didn't you just tell us you were looking?" Because really, this could have been taken care of so much earlier. They really like to make work for him, it seems.

Jason shifts awkwardly.

"I---I wasn't sure if it was going to work, I didn't want to---" He breaks off, frowning in frustration, and. This is so very Jason that Frank can't help but smile.

"You know, you've been together around three years now. I don't think it's gonna end without warning in a month or whatever."

Jason grimaces.

"Yeah, well, I just---"

Frank laughs.

"Yeah, I know. I get it." He lifts his arm from around Annabeth's shoulders---honestly, it's surprising she's stayed silent all this time, but then, she knows she's wrong. She just can't help how she feels---and beckons Jason to them. 

"C'mon, man," he says, grinning. "Join the hug."

Jason makes a show of grumbling, but he's grinning when he wraps his arms around them.

Frank heaves a sigh of relief, and sends a quiet prayer to the gods, asking them one thing, the only thing he'll ever ask them: to please, please, keep his family together; no matter how far apart they may be.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahahhahaa. Oops


End file.
